


Your Scent Is Like Home

by xxx_xxx_xxxxx



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha T'Challa (Marvel), Erik Killmonger and T'Challa Are Not Related, F/M, M/M, Omega Erik Killmonger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx_xxx_xxxxx/pseuds/xxx_xxx_xxxxx
Summary: Erik is an omega who has worked very hard to make himself work well in society. He doesn't use suppressants, and he can withstand the pain of his heats on his own, taking about three days off of work for it.But now, two alphas and a beta show up on his doorstep with the scent of *home* lingering on them. And his willpower buckles because the women smell like *Mama*.Whn he gets to their home country, he is informed of his heritage, and while he isn't blood-related to the king, he is welcomed with open arms.The king. He makes Erik want to fall apart and die for his touch. But Erik can't let down his guard. He's terrified. Terror manifests into anger, and anger dissipates into a meeting like no other.-*-"You must be N'Jadaka," T'Challa says."Call me that one more time, and I'mma knock some of those pretty white porcelains out," Erik says dryly, folding his arms.





	Your Scent Is Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> N'Jobu is an honorary prince. The title given by T'Chaka's father for saving T'Chaka's life, being T'Chaka's best friend and getting the Jabari to live in semi-peaceful harmony with the rest of Wakanda.
> 
> Heats for an omega is like a woman's period. The heats are just more emotional, fueling an omega with more libido and mood swings. An omega is usually petulant and whiny in this period unless, like Erik, they have forced themselves to go without an alpha for years. Then they are just bitter and, in that heat, depressed or content--but they are never happy alone.
> 
> This is the PROLOGUE.

 

Erik had no knowledge of Wakanda. He had no idea that his father, dubbed JoJo around his hood, was from Wakanda, that his father was even an honorary prince or that he was royalty himself. Erik was a hard-working, beautifully handsome, studious omega who was very muscular and extremely nervous. Having grown up in foster care since age seven, Erik was _very_ accustomed to abuse--sexually, mentally, emotionally, verbally and physically. He was used to being used. He hated it, but he was basically a doormat because he was such a sweet boy that he couldn't hit or snap on anyone too harshly. He was afraid of his strength, and he was afraid of his influence on straight women. As he'd grown older, however, years of mistreatment had turned his heart hard. His work ethic helped him moved up ranks in the CIA and in government side organizations. (He often joked with the guys, saying that it was like the government had two wives (the FBI and CIA) and then a bunch of side chicks (the other organizations).) He was slow to trust anyone, and the only evidence of that unsure teenaged boy was the stutter he couldn't seem to overcome.

 

 

So when three women with thick African accents, dressed in all black, appeared at his dorm door, he became suddenly anxious. Especially when they called him by his full name: N'Jadaka Erik Stevens. However, he masked it with a frown.

 

 

He swallowed as they stared darkly at him. "I-I-um...you can come inside," his deep voice rumbled softly. The middle woman smiled softly. "N'Jadaka, I am Nakia," she extended her hand to him and breathed, "I am so glad we could find you."

 

 

\--- _Erik's POV_ \---

 

 

I felt intimidated because I could sense their presence. The two on the outside were alphas and the middle one was a beta. I was thankful that only mated alphas, mated omegas and omegas in or near heat could sense feral presence (alpha, beta, etc) I felt a whine coming that I quickly silenced as the beta extended her hand to me.

 

 

"Erik. But it appears you already know my name," I smirked, kissing her hand, "So now I...I should ask what business we have together."

 

 

I was used to putting on my charming facade for people. Nakia chuckled, "What a charmer. Our business would be that tattoo inside your lip." I stilled for a split second. How could she know about that? I resumed motion, glancing at the two ladies in the doorway. "You get right to business, don't you?" I frowned deeply, "H-How'd you know about that?"

 

 

"We heard one of our lost little black boys were wandering the US, without knowledge of where he comes from or his father's heritage."

 

 

For the first time, one of the other ladies spoke.

 

 

Nakia turned to her and hissed, "Shuri, let me speak!", but it was in a foreign tongue I recalled as Xhosa from my African History and Contemporary Studies. I had realized then that I had grown up speaking that language with my father until I was seven. In perfect Xhosa, I chuckled, "You're from Wakanda?" They all turned to stare at me.

 

 

"Tell us what you know of Wakanda," the other alpha said, suddenly making herself appear taller and stronger. She was obviously a mated alpha. I swallowed but shrugged to disguise my discomfort. "N-Not much. My father told me my tattoo was important to my heritage. He taught me Xhosa, and that's what we spoke at home. Textbook says it's a third world country. Pretty much all I know," I sighed.

 

 

"See, Okoye, I told you he would not know anything!" the one called Shuri sighed with satisfaction.

 

 

"He could be lying, Shuri. This is why I told T'Challa we should leave you home," Okoye snapped. Shuri's alpha scent flared, and I fought the instinct to back away. "This is why T'Challa insisted you bring me because you are so close-minded!" Shuri growled.

 

 

"Good thing I call the shots on what to do with him," Nakia hissed, jerking the two apart.

 

 

I watched the three with uncertainty. I wasn't confident I could take them on and defeat them, so I don't want to be on offense. I get the feeling that the alpha Okoye was a warrior. The alpha Shuri is close to the one in charge, T'Challa. Perhaps they are good friends or related? The beta Nakia is obviously some kind of spy. Her moves are too graceful and charming, and I sense that she has been highly aware of my every move. While I am unsure of Shuri's abilities, I was highly aware I could not take on both alphas and the beta.

 

 

"Um," I chuckled, waving my hand, "I-I don't think we're doing anything with _him._ We're gonna leave _him_ where he's comfortable. Right _here_." I planted my feet and crossed my arms.

 

 

All three of the women turned to face me. Okoye burst out laughing. It was warm and lovely but cruel. Nakia joined in the giggles while Shuri scoffed. "He is just as stubborn as my brother," Shuri sighed, shaking her head. Okoye, highly amused, made to pick me up but I slipped away, jumping over the couch, putting space between me and the strangers. Nakia shook her head, "Erik, do not make this more difficult than it must be. It will already be frightening enough for you, being in a new country--"

 

"Girl, I don't get scared in a new country. Just tick it off my list of places to be. A-and right now, Wakanda is very, very low on that list," I was sure the two alphas could sense my anxiety because Shuri began purring. It set me on edge. I could feel my body getting more relaxed, which only made me more angry. Okoye could see this, and--I felt like a trapped kitten about to go to the pound--she came around on one side of me as Shuri took the other. I felt overwhelmed by the two alpha scents. They were strong and gently enticing. But it was more than that. They smelled like _Mama._ They smelled like _home._ They smelled like _Papá._ It was the scent of _Wakanda._

\---Narrator---

 

Erik's focus was shattered, and he backed himself into a corner.  He was panicking. He was shuddering.

 

"Erik, relax," Shuri hummed, coming closer. When Erik didn't shudder away, she pulled him close to her. He whimpered but didn't pull away. She picked him up and carried him out the door followed by Okoye and Nakia.

 

As Nakia turned off the light, Okoye hummed into her beads, "That was too easy, my love."

 

"Oh, yes. I am sure he will prove much more difficult on the  flight back, Alpha," W'Kabi chuckled.

 


End file.
